industrywarsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spaziergang zwischen den Sternen
thumb|300px|Cover des Romans "Spaziergang zwischen den Sternen"Der Roman "Spaziergang zwischen den Sternen" von Stefan Leunig ist der Start einer Spin-off-Reihe des zentralen Romanzyklus um Peter Dankings und hat daher starke Bezüge zu den Geschichten um den SSU-Agenten, steht aber abseits der Hauptstoryline auf eigenen Füßen. Er behandelt die erste Geschichte um die beiden Geheimdienstler Steven Laon und Jean-Pierre Bernot und erzählt die Handlung der Widerstandsgruppe Das Syndikat auf Onandra weiter, die in "Die lebenden Toten des Krieges" aufgebaut wurde, sowie den damit verbundenen Plot des Bündnis-Raumstaates Mantell. Obwohl dieses Werk als reiner Ableger geplant wurde, ist es der erste vom Autor verfasste Roman, der im Industry Wars Universum spielt. Das Schreiben des Romans begann 1998 und wurde ein Jahr später vollendet, doch gab es in den Jahren 2002 und 2015 einige grundlegende Überarbeitungen des Schriftstellers an dem Buch, die zwar die Grundgeschichte nicht veränderten, aber dafür Kontinuitätsfehler korrigierten, Dialoge erweiterten und Figuren sowie bestimmte Szenen vertieften. Klappentext Im 27. Jahrhundert nach Christi Geburt hat der Mensch einen kleinen Teil der Milchstraße längst erobert. Lange Zeit bekriegten sich die mächtigsten Konzerne aller Industriestaaten in blutigen Schlachten zu Lande, zu Wasser, in der Luft und in den Sternen. Erst jetzt sorgt ein neu gegründeter Staatenpakt – genannt „Das Bündnis“ – für Frieden. Doch der scheint jetzt wieder bedroht zu sein. Die Exar-Kun, eine brutale außerirdische Rasse, ist dabei, ihren Machtbereich gefährlich auszudehnen. Das lang ersehnte Wiedersehen mit seiner Verlobten Claire wird für den Geheimagenten aus dem Bündnis namens Steven Laon zur schwersten Enttäuschung seines Lebens. Gerade aus einer schrecklichen Geheimoperation heimgekehrt, muss er sich eingestehen, dass die überstürzte Verlobung für sie beide ein Fehler war. Dann erwartet ihn eine streng geheime Mission – weit entfernt hinter den Grenzen des bekannten Territoriums. Sein Auftrag lautet, Kontakt zum Syndikat herzustellen, einer Widerstandsbewegung, die gegen die Exar-Kun kämpft, um ihre verlorene Kolonie von den außerirdischen Besatzern zurückzugewinnen. Laon begegnet nicht nur den gefährlichsten Gegnern der Menschen, sondern auch der schönen Rebellin Alyssa Condra. Ihr trauriges Gesicht zieht ihn in seinen Bann. Als er ihre Geschichte und von ihrem Geheimnis hört, beschließt er, für sie etwas Außergewöhnliches zu tun, wozu wohl kaum jemand in der Galaxis Mut aufgebracht hätte ... Inhaltsangabe Im Jahre 7-110 lebt Alyssa Condra als junges Mädchen mit ihrer Familie auf der unabhängigen Kolonie Onandra II weit außerhalb des Bündnisgebietes, nachdem sich die dortigen Siedler von ihrer Ursprungsnation, dem Bündnis-Raumstaat Mantell, losgesagt haben. Sie lebt mit ihrem herrschsüchtigen Vater Gart, ihrer Mutter Maria sowie ihren Großeltern Markus und Rosina Condra in der idyllischen Terrassenstadt Amicosia in einem kleinen Haus mit Garten. Dabei träumt die kleine Alyssa von einer Karriere als Pilotin und beginnt sich allmählich für Jungs zu interessieren, was ihr strenger und traditionsbewusster Vater gar nicht gern sieht. Ständig verscheucht er ihre gleichhaltrigen Freunde und streitet sich dabei jedes Mal heftig mit ihr. Kurz nachdem ein erneuter Zwist zwischen Gart und seiner Tochter wieder einmal den Hausfrieden stört, greifen fremde außerirdische Invasoren die Kolonie an. Die Exar-Kun haben den Planeten entdeckt, die planetare Verteidigung ausgeschaltet und beginnen mit der vollständigen Eroberung der Menschenwelt. Alyssa flieht mit ihrer Familie in den nahen Regenwald, während ihr Zuhause und ihre Heimatstadt schwer bombardiert wird. thumb|left|250px|Alyssa Condras Tarnkleidung auf Onandra IIUngefähr 13 Jahre später ist Alyssa Condra eine junge erwachsene Frau und hat sich mit ihrer Familie dem Syndikat angeschlossen, einer kampfstarken Widerstandsgruppe aus Onandranern, die mit Waffengewalt ihre Heimat von den unterdrückenden Exar-Kun befreien wollen. Ihr Vater dient als Kartograph den Rebellen, um von der Untergrundzelle eine sichere Zuflucht für seine Familie zu bekommen, während Alyssa sich inzwischen tatsächlich als Kampfpilotin hat ausbilden lassen. Der Anführer des Syndikats, Andrephan Tobin, hatte sie ein paar Wochen lang zu einer Schmugglerbande geschickt, um über eine größere Waffenlieferung zu verhandeln, doch von der Mission kehrt sie nun mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück. Der Kommandant des Schmugglerrings namens Tomas Patchett hatte ihr Avancen gemacht und eine feste Beziehung versprochen, sie aber bereits nach einer Nacht für eine andere Frau verlassen. Unglücklicherweise wurde Alyssa von ihm schwanger und fürchtet nun den Zorn ihres Vaters wegen des ungeborenen unehelichen Sohns. Reumütig will sie zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren und sich der Wut ihres Vaters ergeben, doch zuvor wird sie von Tobin zu einer weiteren Mission fortgeschickt. Gemeinsam mit dem Widerstandskämpfer Kaine O'Keefe soll Alyssa nach Auseklis IV in den Bündnis-Raumstaat Mantell fliegen, um eine dauerhafte Vereinbarung mit dem Geheimdienst Condor aufzunehmen. Der Nachrichtendienst beliefert die Rebellen fortan mit Waffen, Ausrüstung, Medikamenten und anderen Versorgungsgütern, während im Gegensatz das Syndikat wichtige Informationen über die Exar-Kun mit der Spionagebehörde teilt. Zu diesem Zweck sollen die beiden Rebellen einen Condor-Agenten auf Auseklis abholen und zur derzeitigen Hauptbasis der Widerstandskämpfer bringen, um vor Ort alle Vorbereitungen für die so genannte Operation Waltz einzuleiten. Alyssa und Kaine starten daraufhin mit einem Delta-Transporter mit Tarnvorrichtung von Onandra II und begeben sich auf eine zweiwöchige Reise ins Bündnis. Unterdessen landet der frisch verlobte Condor-Agent Steven Laon mit einem Trupp Silver Guardians im Raumhafen von Navalkenny, der planetaren Hauptstadt von Auseklis IV. Der Verbindungsagent und seine Spezialeinheit sind soeben von einer tragisch gescheiterten Operation namens Stormeye zurück, bei der drei Elitesoldaten ihr Leben verloren haben. Auf dem Mond Tychionis waren er und sein Team beim Erstürmen einer Opiumplantage des Drogenbarons General Big Earl in einen Hinterhalt geraten und allein Laons geschickter Einsatzführung war es zu verdanken, dass nicht die komplette Einheit im Laserhagel ausgelöscht wurde. Dennoch gibt sich Laon die Schuld für die fehlgeschlagene Aktion und kann weder von seinen treuen Elitekämpfern noch von seinem besten Freund Jean-Pierre Bernot getröstet werden. Auch die anschließende Heimkehr zu seiner attraktiven Verlobten Claire Dublét kann ihn nicht wirklich aufheitern. Denn seine zukünftige Ehefrau hat weder seine Briefe gelesen noch zeigt sie besonderes Interesse für seine Bedürfnisse. Sie drängt ihn sogar, den Geheimdienstjob an den Nagel zu hängen, um für ein besseres Gehalt als Detektiv für eine Kunstgallerie zu arbeiten, was ihm gar nicht behagt. Steven Laon hatte sich erst vor einem knappen Monat in sie verliebt und nicht lange gezögert, um ihre Hand anzuhalten, da er sich als einstiges Waisenkind so sehr nach einer Familie sehnt. Nun muss er sich eingestehen, dass seine Verlobung mit Claire zu verfrüht und zu unbedacht geschehen ist - er womöglich der falschen Frau den Ring um den Finger gesteckt hat. Aufgewühlt von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen beginnt er einen kurzen Urlaub vom Job und verbringt viel mehr Zeit mit Bernot auf dem Golfplatz als mit seiner Geliebten. thumb|320px|Steven Laons KampfanzugNach knapp fünf Tagen treffen Alyssa Condra und Kaine O'Keefe auf Auseklis IV ein und werden vom Leiter der Operation Waltz, Jesse Rekkon, mit Steven Laon und Jean-Pierre Bernot bekannt gemacht. Daraufhin eröffnet Rekkon den Beiden, dass einer von ihnen mit den Rebellen ins Exar-Kun-Reich reisen muss, um in Kontakt mit dem Syndikat zu treten. Da Laon nichts dagegen hat, ein weiteres Mal getrennt von seiner Verlobten zu sein, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, meldet er sich freiwillig für den Job. Bernot ist zwar nicht einverstanden damit, da seiner Meinung nach sein Kumpel dringend eine Verschnaufpause nach Stormeye braucht, fügt sich jedoch Laons Überzeugungskünsten. Seine wahren Beweggründe verschweigt Laon jedoch und gibt vordergründig an, auf seinen Urlaub zu verzichten, damit Bernot ein Rendesvouz mit einer kürzlich getroffenen Frauenbekanntschaft planen kann. Nachdem alle Fragen und Vorbereitungen geklärt wurden, bricht Laon schließlich mit den beiden Rebellen auf. Unterwegs zur Syndikatsbasis werden Alyssa und Steven von verschiedenen Ängsten und Alpträumen geplagt, während der Delta-Frachter durch den Hyperraum jagt. Alyssa fürchtet weiterhin, von ihrem harschen Vater wegen des ungeborenen Kindes verstoßen zu werden, während Laon von den Dämonen der gefallenen Silver Guardians verfolgt wird und ständig an seine abgeflaute Liebe zu Claire denken muss. Im Frachtraum kommen sich die Beiden näher und lernen sich mit persönlichen Gesprächen kennen, während Kaine sich um die Wartung der Maschinen kümmert. Dabei bemerkt Laon, dass Alyssa ihn besser zu verstehen mag als seine Verlobte und er entwickelt allmählich Gefühle für die hübsche Widerstandskämpferin, was ihn umso mehr verwirrt. Nach einer Weile erreichen die Drei das Gebiet der Kertracks-Hegemonie und steuern den Planeten Dinast III an, um frische Vorräte und Trinkwasser an Bord zu nehmen. In der planetaren Hauptstadt Dracknach existiert eine Freihandelszone, in der es für Fremdweltler wie den Menschen erlaubt ist, staatlich kontrollierten Handel mit den geheimnisvollen und eigentlich abgeschottet lebenden Kertracks zu betreiben. Während Kaine beim gelandeten Frachter im Raumhafen von Dracknach bleibt, begeben sich Alyssa und Steven Laon zum nahen Marktplatz, um die benötigten Waren einzukaufen. Dort werden sie von einem Kertrack-Beamten des örtlichen Raumhafens an die Spione der Exar-Kun verraten, die urplötzlich mit einem Killerkommando auftauchen, um die Rebellen gefangenzunehmen bzw. umzubringen. Doch zum Glück gelingt den Drei dank eines Tricks von Steven Laon und Kaines rascher Evakuierung mit dem Frachter die sichere Flucht vor den Häschern des Kuntors. Auf dem Weiterflug zum Stützpunkt des Syndikats lernt Steven Laon die beiden Rebellen weiter kennen. So freundet er sich allmählich mit Kaine O'Keefe an, während er ihm bei der Reparatur in der Maschinensektion des Frachters hilft, um die Zeit der langen Reise totzuschlagen. Ferner kümmert er sich liebevoll um die leicht verletzte Alyssa Condra, die sich nach einem technischen Unfall im Hyperraum den Fußknöchel verstaucht hat. Immer mehr schöpft die hübsche Widerstandskämpferin Vertrauen zu dem Condor-Agenten und erzählt ihm schließlich von ihrer aussichtslosen Zwangslage. Alyssa erzählt ihm von ihrer häßlich verlaufenen Liaison mit dem windigen Schmuggler Tom Patchett, beichtet ihm ihre Schwangerschaft und ihre Angst vor dem Zorn ihres Vater, wenn er davon erfahren sollte. thumb|left|260px|Steven Laons Appartementhaus in Navalkenny, in dem er mit Claire Dublét wohnte.Als sie außerdem ihre Befürchtungen äußert, der wütende Gart würde seine "ehrlose Tochter" entmündigen und auf ewig aus der Familie ausschließen, hat Laon eine ungewöhnliche Idee. Er will sich nicht nur nach der Ankunft im Rebellenlager als der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes ausgeben, sondern auch als ihr geliebter Ehemann, damit sie in den Augen ihres Vaters ehrenhaft bleibt. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem Steven Laon wieder zurück ins Bündnis aufbrechen muss, würde er einen falschen Abschiedsbrief schreiben, indem er vorgeben würde, plötzlich kalte Füße bekommen zu haben und allein deshalb abgehauen ist. Somit würde er praktisch ihre Schuld auf sich laden. Alyssa zeigt sich auf seinen Vorschlag einverstanden, und beide müssen nun vor ihrer Familie ein glücklich verheiratetes Pärchen spielen. Als sie schließlich auf Ghantriidor III landen, wo das Syndikat sein derzeitiges Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hat, findet der Empfang für Steven Laon bei den Rebellen eher gemischt aus. Während der Condor-Agent von den meisten Kämpfern durchaus freundlich begrüßt wird, begegnet ihm Gart Condra überaus feindlich und verächtlich, nachdem Alyssa ihrem Vater die vorgetäuschte Heirat offenbart hat. In der provisorischen Baracke der Condras sorgt die plötzliche Vermählung Alyssas für allerhand Unfrieden, auch wenn ihre Mutter und ihre Großeltern zwar zunächst geschockt, aber sich letztendlich versöhnlich mit dem "neuen Schwiegersohn" zeigen und Laon willkommen heißen. Garts Versuche, die Familie gegen ihn aufzubringen, scheitern, doch will er sich noch lange nicht geschlagen geben und geht weiterhin auf Konfrontationskurs gegen seine Tochter und ihren vermeintlichen Ehemann. Zwischenzeitlich sucht Laon das Weite und sucht im Kommandozelt den Anführer des Syndikats auf. Im Gespräch mit Andrephan Tobin und zwei weiteren Rebellen erfährt er, dass das Syndikat in ein paar Tagen Ghantriidor verlassen wird und auf einen weiteren Planeten umziehen wird, um den Häschern der Exar-Kun immer zwei Schritte voraus zu sein. Dann wird auch Laons Arbeit ihnen erledigt sein und der Condor-Agent kann zurück ins Bündnis fliegen. Beim ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen gerät Gart Condra erneut im Streit mit seiner Tochter aneinander und er demütigt Laon weiter, als er erfährt, dass dieser in einem Waisenhaus im Bündnis aufgewachsen ist. Als die Nacht bevorsteht, veranlasst Maria Condra, dass ihre Tochter und "ihr Schwiegersohn" im elterlichen Schlafzimmer gemeinsam übernachten sollen, was Gart überhaupt nicht gefällt. Dabei wissen sie beide nicht, dass Laon es sich auf dem Fußboden gemütlich gemacht hat, während Alyssa allein im Bett liegt. Als Gart in sein Schlafzimmer geht, um auf Drängen seiner Frau den Beiden eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, kann Steven gerade noch rasch zu Alyssa ins Bett schlüpfen, bevor Gart Verdacht schöpft. Um die Gefahr einer Aufdeckung ihres Schauspiels zu verhindern, beschließen die Beiden, fortan das gemeinsame Bett zu teilen. thumb|360px|Die Artemis-Basis des Syndikats am Strand der Insel SurnusAm nächsten Morgen erfährt Laon überrascht von Andrephan Tobin, dass die Rebellen das Artemis-Lager auf Ghantriidor abbrechen müssen, da die Exar-Kun eine Sensorenphalanx im benachbarten Oruus-System in Betrieb genommen haben und ihr derzeitiges Hauptquartier dadurch enttarnt zu werden droht. Daher will er das Lager sofort auf einen anderen Planeten verlagern und Laon soll noch heute zurück ins Bündnis fliegen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Haus der Condras begegnet er dem alten Markus, der ihn dazu überredet, noch eine Nacht zu bleiben, da traditionell der letzte Abend auf einem Planeten von den Syndikatsrebellen stets intensiv gefeiert wird. Dieses Fest bedeutet den Condras sehr viel und sie nimmt daran stets als geschlossene Familie teil - zu der jetzt auch Laon gehören würde, sprich es wäre seine Verpflichtung. Vorab gilt es jedoch die Sensorenphalanx auszuschalten, damit der abziehende Transporterkonvoi auf seinem Flug in ein anderes Sternensystem nicht von den Streitkräften der Exar-Kun aufgespürt werden kann. Ein kleiner Stoßtrupp aus Syndikatsrebellen soll an Bord eines Spacehoppers zur Radaranlage fliegen und die riesige Schüssel mit einem gezielten Sprengsatz in die Luft jagen. Als Laon von Tobin erfährt, dass Alyssa den Spacehopper steuern soll, beschließt er ohne langes Nachdenken, sich der brandgefährlichen Aktion anzuschließen. Die Mission gelingt trotz kniffliger Komplikationen, zu denen eine Schussverletzung an einem Syndikatsrebell namens Felix Gascon gehört sowie eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd mit drei Sildaukij-Bombern der Exar-Kun. Außerdem gerät Steven Laon auf der Parabolantenne der Phalanx in einige Handgemenge mit exar-kunatischen Soldaten. Nachdem die gefährliche Sensorenphalanx auf Oruus IV zerstört worden ist, kann der Abbau der Artemis-Basis auf Ghantriidor III beginnen. Während die Rebellen all ihre Ausrüstung in Container verstauen und an Bord der Frachter verladen, wächst Laon immer enger in das Leben der Widerstandskämpfer hinein und wird vor allem nach der Aktion auf Oruus IV allmählich von ihnen akzeptiert. Es gelingt ihm sogar, sich einen kleinen Zugang zu Gart Condra zu erkämpfen, als die Beiden sich beim Zusammenpacken seiner über 500 Datendisks mit holografischen Karten in Kisten einen erbitterten Wettstreit liefern. Bei den anschließenden traditionellen Feierlichkeiten am Strand, denen sämtliche verheirateten Paare mit einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz in der Brandung abschließen, fällt es Steven und Alyssa immer schwerer, die intensiven Gefühle füreinander zu ignorieren. Angefacht von der erregten Stimmung des Tanzes landen die beiden im Schlafzimmer der Condra-Hütte im gemeinsamen Bett und fangen an, übereinander herzufallen. Doch plötzlich kommt Laon in seinem sexuellen Rausch zu sich, erinnert sich an seine Verlobung mit Claire und lässt von Alyssa ab, bevor es zwischen ihnen überhaupt begonnen hat. Mit den Worten, es tue ihm schrecklich Leid, verlässt er das Schlafzimmer, und lässt sie weinend allein zurück. thumb|left|360px|Die Hütte der Familie Condra im SyndikatslagerWährenddessen zieht auf Auseklis IV im Bündnis-Raumstaat Mantell Laons und Bernots Chef Jesse Rekkon bei Condor die Fäden im Hintergrund. So wickelt er zum Beispiel den Waffendeal mit Mantells Rüstungsschmiede Heavy Space Enterprises ab, die fortan über den Geheimdienst Waffen, Ausrüstung und kleine Kampfraumschiffe ans Syndikat liefern sollen. Aber auch die Secret Security Unit zeigt Interesse an Operation Waltz und will bei der Aktion miteinsteigen, sprich finanzielle Unterstützung gegen Informationen über die Exar-Kun bieten. Aus diesem Grund reisen SSU-Ratsvorsitzende Gwyneth Karrde und ihr Stellvertreter Peter Dankings nach Auseklis, um dort die nötigen Verhandlungen zu führen. Diese Gespräche sind nicht ganz ohne Brisanz, schließlich darf sich die SSU nicht in externe Angelegenheiten des Bündnisses einmischen. Rekkon beauftragt Agent Bernot mit der Verhandlungsführung und stellt ihm neben Jasminka Verdun auch den arroganten Jacob Gelvard an die Seite, den Bernot absolut nicht leiden kann. Auf Ghantriidor ist das Abbauen des Lagers schon so gut wie abgeschlossen. Laon kontaktiert heimlich über eine codierte Frequenz seine Verlobte in Mantell und teilt ihr mit, dass er bald wieder zu Hause sein wird. Das Gespräch bekommt jedoch Alyssa mit und beschließt für sich, dass sie ihre Liebe zum Geheimagenten beenden und ihn ziehen lassen muss. Anschließend teilt sie ihm dies schroff und vehement mit, obwohl dieser Entschluss sie innerlich schmerzt. Danach läuft sie traurig fort und versteckt sich im menschenleeren Kommandozelt von Tobin hinter einigen Kisten. Als Laon ihr dorthin folgt, wird er von Gart aufgehalten und zur Rede gestellt. Gart teilt ihm offen mit, dass er an der Geschichte mit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr glaubt und sie für eine Lüge hält. Laon jedoch weist die Beschuldigung zurück und weist ihn darauf hin zurecht, Gart würde seiner Tochter keine Liebe schenken und beichtet ihm zugleich, er liebe sie zumindest von tiefstem Herzen. Diesen heimlich belauschten Streit und Laons Liebesgeständnis rührt und bekümmert Alyssa umso mehr. Das zwischen Steven und Alyssa etwas nicht stimmt, haben auch der alte Markus und seine Frau Rosina inzwischen mitbekommen, doch glauben die Beiden fälschlicherweise daran, das junge Paar würde lediglich in seiner ersten Ehekrise stecken. Sie beschließen, mit allen Mitteln dafür zu sorgen, dass Laon bei ihrer Enkelin bleibt und keinesfalls abreist, um irgendwelche "privaten Angelegenheiten" zu klären - ahnen sie doch nicht, dass er schlichtweg nach Hause fliegen will und nicht wieder zurückkommen wird. Während Rosina seine Klamotten in einem gefüllten Waschkübel wirft, da er mit seinen nassen Sachen nicht starten kann, überredet ihn Markus zu ein paar Gläsern Schnaps, um ihn betrunken zu machen. Mit dem mutmachenden Alkohol soll er Alyssa ein traditionelles Liebesständchen vor dem nächtlichen Fenster singen, um nach alter onandranischen Sitte ihr Herz zurückzugewinnen. Berauscht vom Schnaps singt er schließlich begleitet von Ted Ransom, Kaine O'Keefe und Andrephan Tobin als Orchester mit Geige, Gitarre und Mundharmonika. Allerdings lässt sich Alyssa - hin und hergerissen von ihren Gefühlen - erst zu spät am Fenster blicken, als Laon und seine Helfer bereits den Gesang aufgegeben hatten und fortgegangen waren. Am nächsten Morgen brechen die Rebellen und Steven Laon schließlich auf, um Ghantriidor endgültig zu verlassen. Auf dem Landehügel verabschiedet sich der Agent von den Rebellen und wird sogleich von Alyssa mit einem Kuss überrascht, die ihm für sein schönes Ständchen dankt und mit ihm darauf anstößt, was mit ihnen beiden geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht bereits verlobt gewesen sei. Da taucht Gart Condra plötzlich auf, der ebenfalls Laons nächtlichen Gesang gehört hatte und bewegt von dieser rührenden Geste seine Meinung über ihn auf einmal geändert hat. So akzeptiert er Laon fortan in seiner Familie und verkündet lauthals vor allen anderen Widerstandskämpfern, die Hochzeit zwischen ihm und seiner Tochter würde im neuen Basislager feierlich wiederholt werden. Um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, sagt Alyssa ihrem vermeintlichen Geliebten, sie würde ihrer Familie die schreckliche Wahrheit nun beichten müssen. Laon startet mit einem Spacehopper in Richtung Bündnis, und an Bord des Rebellentransporters schafft es Alyssa unter enormen Druck die Lügenmär ihrer falschen Heirat zum Einsturz zu bringen und ihrer Familie endlich von ihrem ungeborenen Kind zu erzählen. Während ihre Familie ihr nach dem Schock rasch verzeiht, zieht sich Gart vor Zorn zurück und droht damit, seine Tochter zu verstoßen, die ihm und dem Namen Condra so viel Schande gebracht hat. thumb|260px|Ein weiterer Kostümentwurf für Alyssa CondraDaheim auf Auseklis IV wird Laon herzlich am Raumhafen von seinem Kumpel Bernot abgeholt und zu seiner Wohnung begleitet. Dort muss Steven Laon jedoch erschrocken feststellen, dass seine Verlobte Claire Dublét zwar seine Briefe endlich gelesen hat, aber inzwischen eine Affäre mit Henning Knassier hat, einem Professor ihrer Universität. Ferner eröffnet sie ihm, dass sie selbst nicht mehr an das Glück ihrer Ehe glaubt und eine Trennung von ihm wünscht, obwohl Laon es zumindest gerne versucht hätte. Überrumpelt aber auch erleichtert willigt Laon schließlich ein und verabschiedet sich für immer von Claire - mit dem festen Entschluss, zurück zum Syndikat und zu Alyssa zu fliegen. Er berichtet anschließend Bernot davon, der ihm verspricht, ihm dabei zu helfen. Die Beiden begeben sich zum Condor-Hauptquartier, wo mittlerweile die Daten entschlüsselt wurden, die Laon vom Syndikat mitgebracht hat. Auf dem Datenblock von Oruus IV hat Jasminka Verdun entdeckt, dass die Exar-Kun enorme logistische Anstrengungen im Batana-System unternehmen und den dortigen siebten Planeten militärisch schwer bewachen - was darauf hindeutet, dass die Außerirdischen irgendein wichtiges Geheimprojekt auf Batana VII betreiben. Bei einer gemeinsamen Besprechung deswegen mit Karrde, Dankings und Rekkon platzen auch Bernot und Laon in die Sitzung. Bernot verkündet sofort, dass Laon sich entschieden hat, als so genannter "Jäger" beim Syndikat dauerhaft Informationen über die Exar-Kun für beide Geheimdienste zu sammeln. Jäger sind spezielle Agenten, die einen Großteil ihres Lebens auf feindlichen Gebiert verbringen und spionieren. Karrde und Rekkon sind begeistert von diesem Plan und zeigen sich einverstanden. Als Agentin Verdun von Batana VII und den stündlichen Frachtkonvois der Exar-Kun in das System erzählt, stellt Laon erschrocken fest, dass sich die exar-kunatische Frachtroute mit der Reiseroute der Syndikatsrebellen kreuzt. Alyssa und seine Freunde würden somit ahnungslos binnen drei Tagen den Streitkräften des Kuntors in die Arme und ins Verderben laufen. Mit einem extrem schnellen Stealth-Kampfschiff der SSU, einem Silent Death, der Karrde und Dankings auf ihrer Reise nach Mantell eskortiert hat, müssen Laon und Bernot sofort ins Exar-Kun-Reich aufbrechen, um die Syndikatstransporter noch rechtzeitig abzufangen. Im Jungaard-Sternensystem kommt es zum Showdown, denn die Rebellen werden bereits von Kriegsschiffen der Exar-Kun angegriffen, nachdem sie auf einen der mysteriösen Batana-Konvois gestoßen sind. Dabei wurde der Transporter mit der Familia Condra an Bord bereits flugunfähig geschossen und ein Krath-Bomber der Smurgaan-Klasse dockt an, um die Delta-1 zu kapern. Es gelingt jedoch Alyssa und Kaine, die gegnerische Bomber-Crew auszuschalten und im Gegenzug auf das Feindschiff überzusetzen. Als die anderen Exar-Kun-Raumschiffe dies bemerken, nehmen sie sofort die beiden aneinander gekoppelten Schiffe aufs Korn. In diesem Augenblick stürzt der Silent Death der SSU aus dem Hyperraum und macht mit seinen technisch überlegenen Waffensystemen an Bord kurzen Prozess mit den exar-kunatischen Kriegsschiffen im Jungaard-System. Laon erkennt anhand eines Hyperfunktricks, dass der verbliebene Smurgaan-Bomber in der Gewalt des Syndikats und seiner geliebten Alyssa ist. Der Silent Death dockt an, und Steven Laon kann endlich seine Alyssa in die Arme nehmen. Als er ihr erzählt, dass er nicht mehr mit Claire liiert ist und stattdessen um ihre Hand anhalten will, ist Alyssa überglücklich vor Liebe. Auch Gart ist gerührt davon, dass Laon zurückgekehrt und ihnen das Leben gerettet hat. Stolz verzeiht er den Beiden ihre vergangene Täuschung und gibt ihnen sein Segen. Währenddessen muss Bernot und der Kommandant des SSU-Kampfschiffs an Bord des erbeuteten Bombers eine schockierende Entdeckung machen. Die feindliche Crew bestand nicht aus Exar-Kun sondern aus Menschen, die allesamt völlig gleich aussehen. Damit ist klar, was die Fremdweltler so Geheimnisvolles auf Batana VII treiben: Sie klonen Menschen als williges Werkzeug für den Krieg. Hintergrund *Während in Spaziergang zwischen den Sternen Steven Laon im Hauptfokus der Geschichte steht, wird das Hauptaugenmerk im Nachfolgeband Träumen Schatten auch von Licht? auf Jean-Pierre Bernot gelegt und Laon wie auch die Familie Condra tauchen nur am Rand auf. *''Spaziergang zwischen den Sternen'' hält sich gegenüber den anderen Industry-Wars-Romanen bewusst mit Actionszenen zurück, um der Liebesgeschichte um Steven Laon und Alyssa Condra genügend Raum zu lassen. Während beispielsweise in den Dankings-Thrillern eine Verfolgungsjagd nach der anderen passiert und Raumgefechte und Schießereien an der Tagesordnung stehen, während der Love Interest nebenbei nur eine Rolle spielt, verhält es sich bei Spaziergang exakt anders herum. Deshalb kann man diese Geschichte auch durchaus als reinen Liebesroman bezeichnen. Der direkte Nachfolger wurde wieder erheblich düsterer und avancierte gewohnt als temporeicher und actionlastiger Agententhriller. Wichtige Personen der Handlung *Steven Laon *Alyssa Condra *Gart Condra *Jean-Pierre Bernot *Maria Condra *Rosina Condra *Markus Condra *Kaine O'Keefe *Jasminka Verdun *Jesse Rekkon *Andrephan Tobin *Jai Marron *Ted Ransom *Shana Jackson *Claire Dublét *Jacob Gelvard *Gwyneth Karrde *Peter Dankings *Donald Antikainen Kategorie:Roman